


Angellic Valentine

by snowynight



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wants to give Steve the best Valentines's day. Their old enemies have other idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angellic Valentine

Even until now, Tony didn't quite believe that he had started a relationship with Steve. He could really look at Steve without worrying about being caught, had someone to haul him out of workshop, tuck him into the bed and seal with a kiss. This was like a dream come true. Too true, sometimes. Sometimes Tony wondered whether it was just an illusion as a supervillain's plan.

It also made Tony not quite sure how to deal with this new relationship. Tony was used to expressing grand romantic gesture - his countless former boyfriends and girlfriends could testimony to it - but he wished for something truer, something less dragged into cliche territory to do with Steve. Steve deserved the best. Tony was fretting about the coming Valentine ever since he had noticed the date. He wanted something special for Steve as it was their first as lovers. That was why Tony was slow to respond when at the breakfast table, Peter mentioned something like "cherubic e-pet".

"What?" Tony asked.

"Don't you know? It's an in thing to keep a cherubic angel robot as an e-pet now," Peter said.

Storm forked a piece of her breakfast and said, "I don't see the appeal, honestly." 

"But they're really cute," Jan smiled, with her eyes bright.

"What does it do?" Steve asked.

"It can..." Peter launched into a long description of the so wonderful robots and Tony noticed that Steve listened with interest. Maybe he could build a specially designed robot for Steve. He started to plan in his mind.

Then when the Valentine day arrived, Peter rushed into the Mansion, nearly knocked Jan over and shouted, "Someone stole my angel!"

"Calm down, Peter and explain what's happened," Steve said.

"I woke up this morning and saw that that my flat was completely trashed. The angel robot I bought was missing."

"Did you call the police?"

"Yes. But the police officer said there was such a large number of angel robot theft she was afraid I would have to wait. And I bought it for Mary Jane."

"Apparently, it's time for the Avengers to help save Valentine," Jan said.

"We should start from collecting evidence in Peter's flat first," Storm said. "I hope we'll get it solved by night."

"A date? Do tell." Jan smiled and said.

Storm smiled, "Thor invites me to go on the rainbow bridge."

Then the phone rang. Steve got it, heard it for a bit and said, "It seems that the police find your robot."

"Really?" Peter asked hopefully.

"With the others of its type wrecking New York."

"What?"

"So It's time for," Tony said.

"Avengers assemble!"

When the Avengers put on their uniform and went to the place told to them by the police, the situation was out of control. People were running to all directions to hide from the flying robots. A little girl was left in the middle of the sidewalk crying. A mother held her baby tight in her arms, barely evading the robots' attack. Then Avengers joined in.

Tony flied in the middle of the sky and blasted down the robots. Steve threw the shield to crush one and had his shield back to defend himself before another pounced on him. Peter jumped from one to the other corner and stuck the robots together into a big silky ball. Jan simply grew and crushed the robots with her hands and Storm lured the robots together, then summoned the lightning to fry them. The fight still took a long time as the numbers of robots are huge and they are fast. But the Avengers won at the end.

After the fight was over, Tony picked up the broken robots and said, "I'd study them to find out the culprit behind this incident."

"You do it," Steve said.

Tony's examination of the robots back at the workshop brought the Avengers to a supposed abandoned warehouse, and they were not surprised to see their old enemies: AIM agents and MURDOC.

"Why do you want to ruin Valentine?" Peter asked.

"Stupid Valentine 's totally beneath MURDOC. Now MURDOC is going to destroy you all.!"

"Be careful of his mind ray!" Steve warned.

"I have prepared for this," Tony said, took out a device and pressed a button. A shield was set up to protect the Avengers from MURDOC.

After the Avengers dealt with the remaining agents and sent all of them to the police custody, Tony said to Steve with a sigh when they returned to the Mansion, out of uniform. "Sorry. I wanted you to have the best Valentine, but..."

"I already have the best," Steve smiled.

"How?"

"I spent this with the person I love. It's perfect."

Tony was glad that he had a tanned skin tone, because he felt that his face was warm.

"But some alone time doesn't hurt," Steve added.

"Come with me then," Tony said, and pulled Steve into his room, determined to let Steve have an unforgettable time.


End file.
